


Family

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately following "My Brother's Keeper", Sam is restless, and unsure of his place now that the threat is past.  Dean is struggling with the whole concept of being a father, especially to a little girl.  Both of them need reassurance, but neither of them is really sure how to do it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

“Sam, where are the diapers?”

Sam peeked in around the door. “In the diaper holder. On the side.”

Dean was clearly out of his depth. The small nursery was a wreck. Dean and Dana both were covered in baby powder. Dana was giggling and kicking her feet while Dean tried to get her into her pajamas and into bed.

But Sam had vowed to stay out of it, to let Dean figure it out. Because Dean was the father here, and Sam was…well, Sam wasn’t entirely sure what he was.

It wasn’t like they’d talked about it.

The immediate demon threat was past. John was gone hunting some ghost or something. Dean and Dana had moved into this small apartment and Sam had come along because he didn’t know where else to go, and staying with Missouri was creeping him out.

There were loose ends he should tie up, things he should tend to. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Dean finally get the diaper onto his squirming daughter. Dean held Dana up, his face proud, satisfied, despite the powder and diaper rash cream smearing over his forehead and cheeks.

Sam had to stifle a laugh when the diaper fell to the floor and Dean cursed. Sam stepped into the room and held out his arms. Dean surrendered the baby without a word and Sam turned to put her back on the changing table. “You shouldn’t tease your daddy that way, baby girl.” Sam said softly as he pulled out a clean diaper and put it on her. “He’s doing the best he can.”

Dana gurgled at him, her little hand dragging his thumb up to her mouth.

“I don’t know how you do it.” Dean said, snagging a handful of wet wipes to clean his face.

Sam smiled and picked Dana up, cuddling her to him. “It isn’t hard…I’ve had to…I’ve sort of done this before.” He turned away fast. He didn’t want to talk about that. About why he’d handled babies before. He took Dana to her crib and settled her in. “I think she was playing with you. She knows Uncle Sammy means business.”

He pulled up the side of the crib and turned to find Dean pouting at him. “What?”

Dean shook his head and left the room. Sam followed. “Did I say something wrong?” Sam asked.

Dean didn’t answer, just went to the fridge. They didn’t have much, but they had beer and baby food. Dean popped the top on a beer and leaned against the counter. “I don’t know how to be a father, Sam. Not to a girl.” He shook his head and sighed.

“I think you’re doing fine.” Sam said, though he felt odd being the reassuring one. Especially when he was so far from comfortable with the way things were. Dana was just about the only thing he was sure about.

Dean’s fingers slipped into his front pocket and pulled him closer. “I think you’re just trying to get laid.”

“Trying?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean was obviously changing the subject. Sam followed, not really wanting to get into the whole family discussion either.

“Think that if you get me in a good enough mood, I’ll let you fuck me.”

“Let me fuck you?” Sam chuckled a little, though it sounded hollow. “If I had to wait for you to be in a good mood for that, I’d never get laid.” He didn’t mean it to sound so bitter. Dean had reasons to be in a bad mood, to be grumpy and irritable, most of all with Sam.

“Have I been that bad?” Dean’s eyes changed, going soft and searching out Sam’s.

“No.” Sam backpedaled, trying to keep the peace, trying to avoid the moment when Dean realized he was a fool for keeping Sam around. “I mean…you’ve been kind of…stressed…and a little…pissy. Since John left, I mean.”

And, he had been. John’s departure reminded Dean of everything he had to give up now that he had Dana. And Sam. Someone had to keep an eye on him, after all. Couldn’t leave him on his own, let him fall back to his wicked ways.

Dean was looking at him now, concern coloring his eyes. Sam kicked himself. He was trying to hide that side of himself, to make it easier on Dean having him around. “Make it up to me.” Sam whispered, leaning in to lick over Dean’s jaw.

“Have something in mind?” Dean asked, though his body was already responding to Sam’s touch, surging into Sam’s arms. “We could break in the new bed.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean’s hand in his pocket was thrumming along his cock. There was a lot about his place in this that he wasn’t comfortable with…but this was something he understood.

“Don’t want the bed.” Sam stepped forward, pressing Dean into the counter. “Want you,” he growled and he felt Dean’s cock harden under the thigh he was using to pin him.

“What? Right here in the kitchen?” Dean swallowed hard and tried to shift, but Sam’s leg between his had him off balance.

"Everywhere.” Sam took his mouth, his hand grabbing onto Dean’s cock through his jeans.

Dean melted under him, easily relinquishing control. Some part of Sam felt guilty over it…somewhere in the back of his mind. The part that made his cock swell, however, barely noticed as he worked Dean’s cock through the denim. Dean’s mouth fell open and a rather unmanly moan escaped him and Sam grinned.

“Bet I could make you come just like this.” Sam growled it in his ear and he felt Dean shiver.

“Sam…”

Sam’s tongue swept over Dean’s jaw line, down to his chin. “Shh…don’t wake the baby.” Sam murmured as his hand worked harder over Dean. His brother’s hips moved under his hand, which wasn’t properly stroking him in the close space, but was more playing along the trapped length of his cock, long fingers pressing and releasing while Dean moaned.

Dean’s hands left the counter, grabbed onto Sam’s shoulders. He leaned back, offering Sam more room to maneuver, but he didn’t change his movement, just kept playing along his cock.

“Sam…come on…Sam.” Dean’s eyes slit open, staring up at Sam. “Fuck…stop teasing.”

“Stop teasing?” Sam asked, grinning. “Okay.” He dropped his hand and stepped away, dropping onto one of the kitchen chairs. He unzipped himself and stroked his own hard on. “Too bad. I was planning on fucking you after you came.”

Dean was glaring at him now.

“I guess I’ll just jack off and then go to bed.”

“Sam.” Dean took a step toward him and Sam held up his hand.

“Just a minute Dean. I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Sam.”

Sam looked up to find Dean’s jeans on the floor, his cock hard and angry looking. Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean took the last step and straddled his legs, pushing their cocks together.

“Cock tease.” Dean whispered as he leaned in to kiss him.

Sam shook his head. “Never.” His big hand closed around both of them, jacking them slowly as Dean kissed over his face.

The skin was hot as he pulled up their cocks dry. Dean was close. Sam closed his eyes and inhaled the pungent odor of two male bodies aroused and nearing orgasm.

Dean shivered, shaking the chair. Sam tightened his grip and Dean came, his cock oozing come down under his fingers, heat and slick, making his own cock twitch with need. Dean’s hand joined his, stroking over Sam’s cock until he came too, shooting up between them to land on the table.

Dean got to his feet slowly. Down the hall Dana started to yell. Sam reached for her mentally. “Nightmare,” he murmured.

“I’ll get her.” Dean headed for the hall and Sam scooped up his jeans, tossing them at his brother.

“Might want to put your pants back on first.”

Dean stopped and looked at him, then slipped into the jeans.

Sam went for the dishcloth to clean up the table and tucked himself back into his own jeans. He felt better, but still…he didn’t belong here. They were only fooling themselves that this could be…anything.

He went to the nursery door. Dean cradled Dana to his chest. Her head was on his shoulder, her tiny body still trembling. Some part of her realized he was there and reached for him, but he held back. She needed Dean, her father, not him.

Dean was humming Metallica to her and she was slowly headed back toward sleep. Sam turned away, went to the room where the very little he owned was scattered across the table he was using as a nightstand. The bed was too small and uncomfortable. But it was better than the prison cell he deserved.

He stared at himself in the mirror, startled by the sight of scars he’d hidden so long. He could forget with Dean…because Dean only saw them as a part of him. And forgetting was something Sam couldn’t afford to do.

“She’s asleep.” Dean said from the doorway.

Sam nodded.

“You okay?”

Sam sighed. “Seeing you with her…I never had that.”

Dean nodded and slipped into the room. “I never wanted that.” Dean whispered. “Or at least, I never knew I did. Now…”

Sam closed his eyes, blocking out the scars and the love in Dean’s eyes. “I…I need to go back.” Sam said it softly, knowing Dean’s reaction would be hurt, anger.

To his surprise, Dean just kissed his ruined shoulder. “How long will you be gone?”

Sam shook his head. He wasn’t really sure he would come back. “I…a few months, maybe?” He turned to face Dean. “I need to see if there’s anything left…if there’s anyone still looking.”

“You don’t have to justify anything Sam.” Dean crossed his arms. “You’re not my prisoner, okay? You need to go, go. I’d come with you…but there’s Dana…”

Sam nodded. “You’re not angry?”

Dean sighed. “I pulled you away from everything you ever knew Sam. I stole your life.”

Sam shook his head and pulled Dean into an embrace. “No…you gave me life.” Sam whispered before he pulled back. “I’ll leave in the morning.”

Dean nodded and held out his hand. “Then come to bed with me tonight.”


End file.
